Raiu ya sakura
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Je m'étais arrêté et avais levé les yeux avant de tomber sur une vision si belle : toi regardant un cerisier en fleur. Oui, toi en harmonie avec cet arbre couvert de fleurs roses qui volaient au gré du vent [...] J'étais heureux, tellement heureux. Et évidemment, je voulais plus. / extrait / yaoi / manga Naruto / Gaara x ?


**Hey ! Oui, je suis encore en vie (pour ceux qui me suivent/suivaient) mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières années (la fac, mes fictions, mon premier roman publié) que j'ai complètement délaissé mon compte fanfiction et aussi mes fanfics en général.  
****Dernièrement, je souffre d'une grosse nostalgie **_**Naruto**_**, ce qui explique mon retour ici. Je suis en pleine rédaction d'un One Shot sur un couple crack de **_**Naruto**_**, mais ici, je vais partager avec vous un vieil OS que je viens de relire et que je trouve apaisant. Il date de juin 2014 donc soyez indulgents. Je l'avais écrit pour un concours en y ajoutant des mots obligatoires à caser donc si certains mots (notamment un) sont vraiment étranges, soupçonner cela xD Je ne l'ai pas non plus corrigé. Je vous l'offre tel quel.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère vous dire à bientôt, que ce soit pour un vieil écrit à dépoussiérer (j'en ai tellement !) ou pour mon nouvel OS qui va péter du feu de dieu (je l'espère !)**

**PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à Maître Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Le soleil est en train de décliner. Il se couche. C'est beau. Toutes ces couleurs dans le ciel. Une panoplie de lumières colorées. Mais ce qui est vraiment beau, c'est le garçon juste à côté de moi. Gaara... . Il regarde lui aussi ce merveilleux spectacle qu'offre la nature. Les rayons de cet astre lumineux se mélangent à ses sublimes cheveux flammes. Ses cils sont si fins et si longs. Il n'est pas très grand de taille non plus et il est assez fin. Sa peau est impeccable, pas une seule imperfection. Ses mains sont si fines et ses doigts longs comme ceux d'un pianiste. C'est à se demander s'il est vraiment un garçon. Gaara No Sabaku... . Personne qui n'aime que lui... . Et pourtant, tu m'aimes. Je le sais puisque tu me le dis souvent. Tu me le dis avec tellement de passion et d'honnêteté. Tes yeux cristallins brillent d'une lueur si différente lorsque tu me dis ces mots. Parfois, tu n'as même pas besoin de parler, tes mots m'atteignent juste par ton regard.

Tu restes muet, me fixant seulement. Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé les grands discours. Peut-être parce que tu souffres d'hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobie. Mais moi, je t'aime quand même. Je t'aime pour tes qualités, mais surtout pour tes défauts. Certes tu as une phobie des plus surprenantes, tu es aussi insomniaque, tu n'es pas le plus démonstratif je le sais, tu aimes étrangement le sable et le plus bizarre, tu aimes manger des escargots aux fines herbes... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des escargots ?! Des escargots Gaara ! Tu t'en rends bien compte ?! Et malgré tout ça, tu me fascines. Tu m'hypnotises et m'envoutes entièrement. Je suis complètement ensorcelé par tout ton être. Que ce soit ton corps comme ta personnalité. Je suis tout à toi comme tu es tout à moi.

Tient, tu tournes la tête et me regardes. Tu vois que moi aussi je te fixe. Le ciel multicolore est très beau à voir mais toi tu es une véritable œuvre d'art. Soudain, tu approches ta main de mes cheveux. Ces cheveux que je n'aime pas tant que ça mais que toi tu dis aimer toucher, sentir, caresser. Je ferme un instant les yeux, attendant avec curiosité ce que tu vas faire. Je sens tes doigts délicats et doux. Je rouvre les yeux lorsque tes doigts ont quitté mes cheveux. Tu me montres fièrement ce que tu as déniché sur ma tête : une fleur de cerisier. Une fleur de sakura s'était perdue dans mes cheveux, très certainement à cause de la petite brise qui s'est levée. Un vent très agréable qui anime tes magnifiques cheveux flamboyants. Tu me souris et j'en fais de même. Beaucoup de personnes auraient donné n'importe quoi pour me voir sourire comme ça. Pas que je me vante d'avoir du succès, je dis simplement la vérité. Seulement, je ne souris comme ça qu'avec une seule et unique personne : Gaara. Il n'y a que toi qui mérite de me voir comme ça, souriant naturellement.

Bizarrement tu te mets à ricaner. Je te demande alors pourquoi et tu me réponds gentiment que je suis bien mieux lorsque je souris. Evidemment, ce compliment n'arrange en rien mon sourire qui s'élargie. J'aime ta voix. Ta voix si grave et masculine. Je me souviens d'une fois, on s'était croisé dans les bois, moi pour rester seul et toi pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. On était resté là, debout, à ne rien faire, ne rien dire, jusqu'au moment où tu t'étais mis à parler. Ça m'avais fait très bizarre d'entendre ta voix car les autres fois où l'on se croisait, tu ne parlais jamais. Toujours silencieux avec ce regard froid et supérieur. Alors imagines ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris que t'es cordes vocales fonctionnaient ! D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient tellement pas utilisées que lorsque tu avais prononcé tes premiers mots, ta voix m'avais donné une claque. Elle était si roque et encore plus grave qu'aujourd'hui car elle n'avait pas était éclaircie. On aurait cru qu'elle était en train de muer ! Je ne plaisante pas, elle était tellement rocailleuse, ça ne paraissait pas naturel, elle n'allait pas avec ton physique. Lorsqu'on te voit, on ne s'imagine en aucun cas que ta voix est grave comme celle de n'importe quel garçon. On a plutôt tendance à s'imaginer que tu es fragile à cause de ton corps qui est si fin voir frêle bien que tu caches parfaitement ton jeu. Tu es loin d'être aussi fragile que ce que l'on pense et encore moins frêle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me souviens aussi, après que tu m'ais parlé ce jour-là je n'ai pas arrêté de vouloir te revoir. C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais absolument revoir ton visage et surtout entendre ta voix. Ta voix naturelle cette fois-ci. Plusieurs fois j'étais retourné dans ce même bois et je t'attendais. Je me calais sur une branche d'arbre, régulièrement la même, et je t'attendais. Je t'attendais pendant des heures parfois. Je venais presque tous les jours mais je ne te voyais jamais. Alors j'ai commencé à perdre le peu de passion que j'avais. J'étais bien plus froid et distant que je ne l'étais déjà d'ordinaire. Puis, un jour alors que la pluie menaçait de tomber, je marchais seul sans but précis et étrangement mes pas m'avaient conduit sur un sentier que je ne connaissais pas. Combien de temps avais-je marché ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je me souviens encore très bien sur quel spectacle j'étais tombé.

Je m'étais arrêté et avais levé les yeux avant de tomber sur une vision si belle : toi regardant un cerisier en fleur. Oui, toi en harmonie avec cet arbre couvert de fleurs roses qui volaient au gré du vent. Vent qui était assez fort ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Et alors que je te fixais, totalement subjugué par cette vue des plus splendides, tu t'étais retourné Gaara et tu me regardais aussi. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais marché jusqu'à toi, poussé par une force que je ne comprenais pas. Je désirais tellement te revoir et je désespérais. Mais là, je t'avais devant moi, pour moi seul. J'étais heureux, tellement heureux. Et évidemment, je voulais plus.

Je voulais te toucher et c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, levant la main pour toucher ton visage quand brusquement la pluie nous tomba dessus, d'un coup et violemment. Si ça n'avait été que la pluie je crois que nous ne nous serions pas arrêtés là, seulement l'orage s'invita avec ses éclairs et ses grondements. Frappant fortement et sauvagement. Sans réfléchir, tu m'avais attrapé par le poignet et tu m'avais tiré vivement pour que je te suive. Bêtement, je t'avais suivi alors que ce n'est pas du tout dans ma nature de me laisser faire comme ça.

Tu m'avais entraîné à l'abri, dans une sorte de grotte peu profonde où le son de la pluie battante raisonnait. Ni toi ni moi n'avions prononcé un mot et comme si cela était légitime, j'avais passé une de mes mains dans tes cheveux que je voulais tellement toucher et toi tu avais posé ta main sur mon visage, le rapprochant du tien pour qu'au finale nous nous embrassions. Sceller ainsi nos lèvres m'avais retourné entièrement tous les sens. Tes lèvres étaient tièdes je m'en rappelle, légèrement humide et si fines, comme tout ton corps en fait. Ça avait été un baiser chaste mais si long en même temps. Je désirais te toucher c'est vrai mais je ne m'attendais pas ce que tu m'embrasses. Et encore moins durant un orage des plus violents. Les éclairs illuminaient temporairement la grotte avant que le bruit sourd des grondements ne recouvre celui de nos battements de cœur.

Une fois nos lèvres séparées, tu t'étais mis à me fixer dans les yeux et j'en avais fait de même. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de temps nous étions restés là, à s'admirer à travers nos regards. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, non, je dirais que j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle couramment un ''coup de foudre''. Et ce jour-là, la foudre frappait fort mais qu'importe, l'orage ne rendait ce moment que plus beau. Il le rendait beau par la rareté de sa violence. Il le rendait beau par sa puissance, sa dominance, son règne totale. Nous étions si infimes face à cet orage.

Lorsqu'il s'en était allé, nous sommes sortis et non loin de nous, le grand sakura était toujours fièrement dressé, plus beau que jamais avec toutes ces gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur ses feuilles et ses fleurs, faisant ainsi briller de mille éclats la belle couleur rose qui l'habillait. Quelle vue plus belle pouvait-on avoir ? Un orage qui illumine indirectement un grand cerisier en fleur. Voilà pourquoi j'aime regarder les cerisiers maintenant. Ils me font penser à toi Gaara. D'ailleurs, cette fleur qui s'est égaré dans mes cheveux me fait penser encore une fois à ce moment de mirage où le sakura brillait après cet orage. J'espère ne jamais oublier ce souvenir. Il est bien trop précieux. Il garde toute la passion, la douceur, le doute et le désir qu'on avait lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois.

En me souvenant de ça, j'ai d'un seul coup envie de t'embrasser. Délicatement, je me penche sur toi, m'appuyant sur une main et posant l'autre sur ton visage. Tu me fixes avec ces yeux désireux que j'aime tant. Je m'approche un peu plus de tes lèvres quand d'un coup, j'embrasse... le vide. Oui, j'embrasse belle et bien le vide, ou le vent, je ne sais pas trop. Je te cherche alors, curieux de savoir pourquoi j'ai embrassé le vent et non toi. Je baisse la tête et te vois là, allongé dans l'herbe, ricanant doucement, très certainement amusé par la situation. Je dois avoir l'air bête comme ça moi, à donner un baiser au vent. Pourtant je ne suis pas si généreux que ça. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un baiser. Tu aimes tant que ça me frustrer ?! Sauf que moi aussi je sais jouer à ce jeu mon petit Gaara.

Vu que tu es allongé, j'en profite pour me mettre au-dessus de toi et je te regarde longuement. Ton désir comme le mien de t'embrasser n'a pas disparu, cependant tu as voulu jouer avec moi donc on va jouer. Mes doigts glissent doucement sur l'un de tes bras découverts, te chatouillant légèrement. Remontant et descendant gentiment. J'approche ensuite mon visage du tien, nos lèvres de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que nos souffles ne forment plus qu'un. Tu n'attends qu'une chose : que je comble cette faible distance et t'embrasse. Mais je me résigne au dernier moment, m'amusant à fourrer mon visage dans ton cou puis à te souffler dans l'oreille, juste pour t'embêter. Tu te mets à murmurer d'arrêter de jouer comme ça, que c'est enfantin et frustrant. Frustrant ? C'est exactement ce que je cherche.

Je relève la tête pour te regarder dans les yeux. Ton regard brille d'un désir de plus en plus fort alors que moi je te guette, je t'épie, comme une bête sauvage qui attend le bon moment pour bondir sur sa proie. Tu es ma proie Gaara. Tu es l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Je ne pense qu'à toi, nuit et jour, et encore plus lorsque l'orage frappe et que les cerisiers sont en fleur.

Finalement, tu en as assez que je te nargue comme je le fais et brusquement tu m'attrapes par les cheveux, derrière la tête, et tu m'embrasses farouchement. Le baiser s'adoucie ensuite avant que nos lèvres ne se séparent, restant chaste et doux. Je souris encore une fois car je suis content de voir à quel point je suis important à tes yeux, à quel point tu me désir et à quel point je te fais de l'effet. Je ne me vante pas encore une fois, je suis certain que je te fais de l'effet Gaara, sinon, comment expliquer ces belles rougeurs sur tes pommettes. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, tu décides de parler, doucement, n'agressant en rien tes cordes vocales et encore moins mes oreilles. Tu parles si calmement, de ta voix grave comme je l'aime. C'est tellement agréable à entendre.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demandas-tu simplement.

– Plus que tout au monde Gaara. Je t'aime à en mourir, répondis-je de ma voix plus aigu que la tienne et avec douceur. Et toi ?

– Je t'aime à la folie. Je t'aime si fort, Sasuke.

* * *

Ce fut sous un coucher de soleil que Gaara et Sasuke s'embrassèrent encore une fois, épanouis et conquis par l'amour de l'autre.


End file.
